Home is where the heart is
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Completley AU. Clark decides that he needs to leave Smallville, in order to forfilll his potinetal. Little does he know that he will end up forfilling the other part of his destiny as Clark Kent/Superman. He meets Lois Lane... Clark/Lois
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**I do not own Smallville. This is a Lois/Clark story, based on the song 'Home is where the heart is.' Enjoy and review. :)**

Chapter one: Decisions.

My name is Clark Kent and I've lived in Smallville for as long as I can remember. I'm now 21 and I've just graduated from Central Kansas University. One of my best friends, Chloe Sullivan, who has just graduated from Metropolis University, has moved in with her fiancée, Jimmy Olsen. I helped him pick out her engagement ring and I'm very proud about that. Chloe and Jimmy both work at The Daily Planet-that's how they first met. My other best friend, Oliver Queen, has recently married Dinah Lance, who's his second wife; his first wife, Tess, died shortly after their son, Robert Queen II, was born and that was four years ago and I'm glad that Oliver's moved on. Robert's happy too, and I'm glad about that, because I'm his godfather and he tells me everything, even more than he tells Oliver sometimes.

Lana Lang, the girl whom I loved since I was five, but never dated. She is now married to Lex Luthor. I attended their wedding, knowing that I would never ever be with Lana. Nine months after their marriage, Lana gave birth to a baby boy, whom she and Lex named Julian, after Lex's brother, who died when he was young child.

All of my friends have gone on such amazing journeys and here I am, in Smallville, with nothing to show for my life, besides a degree and a farm, but most of that was my dad's work. My dad died in my last year of high school, so it's just me and Mum now.

I have powers and abilities of which humans could not dream, which is why I've never had a girlfriend, as I've never let anyone get close enough, apart from Chloe and Oliver. There was a time when I looked at Chloe in what way, but now she's just one of my best friends and I am very glad that she and Jimmy are finally getting married.

Thinking about Chloe and Oliver and Lana, I've made my decision: I'm going to leave Smallville.

"I just don't feel as if I belong here, anymore." I explain to my mum. I feel guilty for wanting to leave her, but I also know that it's what I need to do, in order to become who I need to be. My mum's reply was: "I know, Clark. I just wondered how long it would take you to work it out." She embraces me into a tight hug and I bury my face in her shoulder, as I did when I was a child. Since my dad died, things have changed, I've changed and I need to go and do something with my life. I need to go and save people.

The next day, I pack the truck up with my things and I'm ready to go. Mum comes out and passes me a parcel. I open it and find: a cape, the symbol of my biological parents' house and a pair of glasses. I stare at her upon seeing the glasses. She smiled and replied, "In case you need to adopt a secret identity, in order to become a different kind of hero." Slowly, she picks up the glasses and places them on me and puts her hands on either side of my face. I see tears in her eyes and I hug her, fighting back my own tears.

I've decided that I'm going to go to Metropolis, as its where Oliver, Chloe and Jimmy live. I drive away from Smallville and never look back.


	2. Chapter 2: Love brought me here

**Enjoy and please review-let me know what you think:)**

Chapter 2: Love brought me here.

When I arrive in Metropolis, I put on the glasses, in order to hide who I am and to pretend that I really am a new person. I go to Oliver and Dinah's flat, at Queen Tower.

Oliver walks into the drawing room and askes, smiling, "Clark, what the heck are you wearing?"

Rolling my eyes, I reply, "They're my disguise, so that when someone's in trouble, I can go and help, without being recognised."

"I knew you'd catch on someday." Oliver smiles and he's right; he has the identity of Green Arrow and he's the one who's given me the inspiration for what I'm about to do: adopt another identity.

As I sit down to dinner with him, as Conner and Dinah are away, with my super- hearing, I hear someone screaming, so I quickly change and go there and Oliver also puts on his Green Arrow gear.

Saving those people is an amazing feeling and I am glad that it is something which Oliver and I can do together now. I call my mum and she is proud, as she knows that I'm the one who helped all of those people.

The next morning, I make my way to The Daily Planet, as Oliver has told me that, in order to keep my true identity a secret, I have to adopt another persona, a cover, so that's why I'm applying for a job there.

Once inside, I walk to Perry White's office and he invites me in. "Sir, I know that I have no experience at all," I say, in the best lacking-in-confidence voice I can find, "but I think that I could do great things and it is such a great paper, which I've always admired."

The older man looked up at me, smiling. "I know, kid, I was just messing with you. Clark Kent, welcome to The Daily Planet." He leans his hand over and I shake it, unable to understand the fact that I have a job at The Daily Planet.

Just as I'm about to leave Mr. White's office, the door opens and a woman with long dark hair and hazal eyes walks in and I feel almost paralysed. She is stunning and I can feel my heart racing.

"Lois, you can't just barge in here!" Perry tells her, but this woman, Lois, casts him a look, so he sighs, then turns to me. "Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent. You're going to be working together."

I hold out my hand and she shakes it and thus, our relationship begins.

Over the next three weeks, when I'm not being Superman, I'm spending time with Lois Lane, as I find her enchanting. She's so clever, stubborn and she always calls me "Smallville." It turns out that she's Chloe's cousin, so I'm surprised that I've never met her before, but I'm glad that I finally have.

We're at a dinner party at Chloe and Jimmy's one evening and Lois and I are alone. Music starts playing and she invites me to dance with her and I accept. As the music slows, so does our dancing until we come to a stand-still, our eyes locked on the others. Slowly, very slowly, she leans up on her tiptoes, whilst I bend my head. Our lips touch and we kiss. After a while, our lips part and we smile at each other, and I see that Lois had tears in her eyes. I have finally found her. She is the one. I know it.


	3. Chapter 3: The end of my journey

**I do not own Smallville. **

**This is a really short chapter (and a short story), but I wanted to write a purley Lois/Clark story. Enjoy and review:)**

Chapter 3: End of my journey.

5 years later, here I am, somewhere where I never thought I would be. It's my wedding day and I'm marrying the love of my life, Lois Lane. After dating for 5 years, I finally asked her to marry me and she said yes, before I had even finished my question.

Here I am standing, at the alter, waiting for her to walk down and for us to take our vows and be together forever. I have Chloe and Oliver either side of me and I am glad that I have the two of them here; if it were not for them, I would not be there now, I would not have moved to Metropolis. Lois knows that I'm Superman and she loves me for it.

The door open and I hold my breath. I see her, at the door, in a dress, with a vail over her face. I catch my mum's eyes and she smiles, with tears in her eyes; she knows how much I love Lois and she knows that the reason I really left Smallville was to find someone to love, even though I didn't know that at the time.

Lois pauses and she seems to be frozen in that spot, so I walk down the isle and take her hand. As I do this, her eyes met mine and I see the love she has for me in her eyes. "Thanks, Smallville." She whispered. I smile back and we begin to walk down the isle, slowly. I can feel her hands shaking, so I squeeze them and reassure her that everything is going to be alright.

She and I are finally at the alter and we stand, there together. I lean over and whisper, "This is perfect." I stand back in my position and take hold of her hands.

There is a silence, then I say my vows, with tears in my eyes: "I, Clark Kent, take thee, Lois Lane, to be my companion forever. With you by my side, I'll never be alone. From this moment until forever, I pledge my life to you. You've always believed in me and when you believe in someone, it's forever."

Lois is crying now and the tears fall down her face, as she whispers her vows to me: "Clark, I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. You're my best friend, you're my home and you are my true love. I am yours and I always will be." Her voice is cracking with tears of happiness. I reach out and wipe away her tears with my fingers.

I slip a finger onto hers and she does the same to me and we are now one. We are husband and wife, together, forever and I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else. Lois is the one.


	4. Epilogue: Ten years later

**Here is the final chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)**

Epilogue.

10 years later, I am now 36. Lois and I have been married for ten years, we've been together for fifteen years and we have three beautiful children: Ella and Johnathan Kent-Lane, who are six, named after Lois's mum and my dad. We also have a 4-year-old daughter, named Lara, named after my biological mother.

Chloe and Jimmy have a son, who's the same age as Ella and Johnathan. He's name Hugo Olsen-Sullivan and Lois and I love him very much; he and Johnathan are very close and always play together. Oliver and Dinah have also had a child, whom they named Laura Queen, after Oliver's mum.

I have never been as happy in my life as I am now and I have my leaving Smallville to thank for that.

My home is where my heart is. As Lois said, my home is where she is and it always will be.


End file.
